


If the World Was Ending

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Lucifer sits on the throne that oversees the vast and gloomy lands of Hell, where he can see and hear the rattling doors even in a distance, and the screams that accompany them. To say that he’s suffering is an understatement.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	If the World Was Ending

**Author's Note:**

> So I just found this song and suddenly had this urge to write.

* * *

_I_ _t's been a year now  
_ _Think I've figured out how  
_ _How to let you go and let communication die out  
_ _I know, you know, we know  
_ _We weren't meant for each other and it's fine_

Lucifer sits on the throne and looks upon the vast and gloomy lands of Hell, where he can see and hear the rattling doors even in a distance, and the screams that accompany them. To say that he’s suffering is an understatement. He left Earth to protect the ones he cared about and even though he has regrets, he’ll pay the price so that they could live in peace. 

It’s been a year now, he surmised, but he couldn’t really be sure as time runs differently in the Underworld. Although he can clearly hear Chloe's prayers, the Devil deliberately shuts her off because he genuinely wants her to move on. It hasn’t been easy for both of them but they both have to endure. Or at least for his part, for eventually, his beloved Detective would pass on. 

* * *

_  
Ah, it's been a year now  
_ _Think I've figured out how  
_ _How to think about you without it rippin' my heart out  
_ _I know, you know, we know  
_ _You weren't down for forever and it's fine  
_ _I know, you know, we know  
_ _We weren't meant for each other and it's fine_

It’s been a year since that painful goodbye. Chloe hasn’t really gotten over it, and won’t ever for the rest of her life, she thinks. She’ll forever regret the time they wasted dancing around each other when they could have had it all. Even for a short while. She knows, too, it wasn’t going to last because he’ll live for eternity but it would have been worth it if they both took the chance. She should've tried harder to convince him, or prayed harder, or just took the leap. 

Still, Chloe prays to him fervently. Tells him about the day she’s had, how she misses him, how she wishes everything was different, how he loves him, and will love him always. 

And he hears her, again and again. The same words, the same declaration and he grits his teeth and clasps his hands so hard and tries to tune her out for the nth time until he couldn't. 

Without warning, without anything, Chloe just stopped. Lucifer should be glad, but he's not. There's this sudden urge that's calling to him from the surface, and damn it all, he gives in and abandons his post. 

There, the Devil finds the love of his life bleeding profusely on the cold ground, on the verge of death.

 _  
But if the world was ending  
_ _You'd come over, right?_

He's shaking as he clenches his hand, blood dripping from his palms as his nails dig deeper, trying to contain himself. This cannot be how it ends for her. He won't allow it. 

"Luci...fer?" Chloe chokes out, eyes hazy as her soul is slowly being taken.

"I'm here, Chloe. You're going to be alright." He reassures.  
  
“So… this is what it takes for you to come and see me,” She huffs and tries to move but Lucifer stops her. Maybe there's some truth to her words.

“You have no idea.”

And then the world turned black.

* * *

Chloe Decker wakes up to the sound of beeping machines and the smell of antiseptic. She’s not sure how she got here... Oh, wait. 

There he was, his usually well put-up appearance dishevelled as he tried to fit in that uncomfortable chair. 

_  
You'd come over and you'd stay the night_

He must have been by her side the entire night, to make sure she’s okay. Chloe doesn’t want to wake him in fear that he’ll say goodbye again and she may not be able to bear it this time. 

Yet Lucifer rouses anyway and breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of his miracle. He made a promise to himself that he’d leave before she regains consciousness but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He meant to bid her farewell for the last time but he doesn't want to put her through that again. 

“Please don’t leave.” She blurted out, sensing her former partner's confusion. It didn't take Lucifer a second to respond despite his initial hesitation. Damn it all. 

“I won’t.”  
  


_Would you love me for the hell of it?_   
_All our fears would be irrelevant_   
_The sky'd be falling and I'd hold you tight_   
_And there wouldn't be a reason why_   
_We would even have to say goodbye_   
_If the world was ending_   
_You'd come over, right?_


End file.
